


An account of two individuals in a city known as Nightvale

by CrabbyFins



Series: An account of two individuals in a city known as Nightvale [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrabbyFins/pseuds/CrabbyFins
Summary: I have devoted my life to studying oddities and anomalies, and nothing is stranger than this town that I've found, other than a couple living within it. I do not have a problem. I must collect this information. It's crucial, to us, to me, to everything. W̵̨̡̛̭̰̦̺̠̳̔̎͌̋̋̏̀̄ḛ̵̡̫̻̗̥͓͐̐͆̒̈́͂̾̓̆l̷̹̼͉̦͓͇͙̖̤͈̣̦̊̌͘c̵̪͍̹̟̩̟͚̊͌͆͋o̵̗̦̖̳̩͎̦͖͍͍͖̔̓̄̍͗̐̇̎́̑̉͝m̴̧̰̣͇̥̩͎̣̼͓̬̺̞̼͚͊͊͑͆̏̾́͐̕ȩ̸̨̙̫̥̬̲̼̥͔̙̻͓̱̅͗̎͛̎̓̓ ̵̢͍̻̪̪̭͓͍͇̺͓͎̅͝t̸̡̩̙̳̜̠̬̻̬̥̾͑̒͌̂̍̇͐ͅͅö̴̪̱̖͔̣́ ̶̨̨̺̠̹̰̝̱̺̙͈̀̇̑͒̎́̃̐̃̓̓̐̄ͅN̷̛̛̻̲̟͕̭͈̂͋̊̄͌̅̆͊́̽͘͜ḭ̷̧̢͉͖͖͔͖̱̠̩̩̽̐̏̑̾͆̿̊̌͠͠ĝ̷̡̛̥͍̯̪̟̣̱̿̋̌̈́̏̇h̶̝̲͇̘̟̙̣̒̌́̀̾̑͗͑̈̒̍̒t̶̨̡̮̼̙̹̻͚̥̤̗̙̘̜̯̉͑̉̈́͋̃͆̈́v̷̨̞̝͇̞̞͚̬͍̖͔̬̺̱͆̆̍͛̎̈́̂͠a̵̙͋͂̅ľ̶̡̛̛̗̼̬̝̭̜̳͖̙̪̭̻̮̐̋̂̂̒̈͑̐̓̄̌̌ẹ̴̖̩̣̠̤̘̲̰͓͓͋̐̾͋͆̈̑̅͊͜
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Series: An account of two individuals in a city known as Nightvale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790539
Kudos: 8





	An account of two individuals in a city known as Nightvale

An account of two individuals in a city known as Nightvale. 

Individual 1: Cecil Palmer. Cecil is blonde, and wears his hair in a comb over that shows the 3rd eye on his forehead. It is more of a tattoo than an actual eye, and matches the tattoos that shift and sway over his whole body – Eldritch creatures and cyphers that no man could rightly claim to understand. The only one that does not move and is static in it’s position is the eye, which only glows slightly when he is “On Air” at his job at the local radio station. If it is glowing otherwise- beware. He is in his mid-30’s, and of questionable, flamboyant taste. He possesses a wonderful smile, rosy cheeks, and a pride in his town matched only by his love for his husband;  
Individual 2: Carlos Palmer. Also in his mid-30’s with a wonderful smile, lovely dark eyes, and perfect, curly, dark hair. His skin is tan, which is much more suited o=to the desert climate of Nightvale than his husband. Carlos is never without his lab coat, and very rarely without his ring. He is a proprietor of sweater vests and checked pants beneath his lab coat, and dark body hair beneath that, and then skin, muscle, bones and organs, respectively. He is perfect. 

These two individuals are notable for several reasons, but more notable overall is the entirety of their place of residence for which they both have so much pride and devotion; Nightvale. 

Nightvale is an anomaly. Let me explain – There are areas in this world which either attract phenomenon or produce them. This can be measured in a matter of ways; through EKG meters that read the energy of an area, by clippings of newspapers dated back to the 1800’s of areas with accounts of “strange, unusual goings on”, or, by my preferred way ; Directly from the locals. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Cecil sits in a booth, drumming his fingers on the countertop in no particular rhythm in the only unoccupied corner of Big Rico’s pizza, the best, and only, place to get pizza in Nightvale. He looks around the empty restaurant nervously, checks his watch for the 78th time that hour, and then hums his restlessness into his fist. His purple eyes cast another worried glance out the window, and his pupils dilate as the bright moonlight glints into them off of a truck in the parking lot. He is waiting for someone to join him, is expecting company, and believes, it seems, that his own husband will stand him up. 

He practically cries with relief when the door swings open and Carlos, said husband, spots him in the busy restaurant. I can practically see the tears in Cecil’s blue eyes. Carlos makes his way, quickly, to the booth his husband occupies. 

“Sorry I’m late, love – got caught up at the lab.” And Cecil forgives him before the words exit his lips. He would forgive his husband for anything. They sit down to the hot and steamy pizza before them, and spend more time talking than eating. Carlos rambles about a sample of slime they’re looking at in the lab, and Cecil responds with all his news about the latest at the station. Of course, Carlos already knows every topic Cecil spoke about on his Radio show, which is his life’s work, because Carlos listens intently and lovingly to every single episode. Carlos, however, listens intently, hearts gleaming in the lenses of his inch thick silver frame glasses. The two of them are soul mates, or at least they are as much as the concept of a “soul” rings true. 

Do you think the term “Soul mate” comes from the early pirate culture of “First-mates”, romance and all? I love entomology, you see- or is it etymology – One is the study of words, the other bugs, and I have had enough bugs for a lifetime and a half, thank you. 

They’ve finished their food now and are holding hands on their way out of the restaurant. They do not pay – There is no one to pay, after all, as no one was in the building with them. Also, I am not entirely sure money exists in this town. I say town, but this term you must understand is comparatively loose. I am not entirely sure if Nightvale is a physical location, so much as a rift, or timeline, or universe of it’s own.   
They go back to their shared home, perfectly halfway between each of their workplaces, and in a quaint area of the middle of the bustling, empty town. They very well could have been the only two people in the town, or universe, or whatever, for all the notice they took of any of the other people around them. They open the door, go inside, and I loose visual. I do have some lines I will not cross. However, I listen on the bug I have placed inside their house, hidden of course, so that I can continue to listen to their conversations. They speak about oddities, about anomalies, and about their love, and not a lot else. Then, they climb into bed together, and turn off the lights. 

I will have to gather more data on these two another day. The sun has set, and it’s much too dark to see anything else of use. 

End Log 1.


End file.
